If There's A Will There's A Way
by caitie.r.simpson
Summary: Prompt fill for Brittanacon: With 2 kids, finding opportunity for sexy times seems impossible...but Britt is a genius & comes up with a way that San vetoes...but only at first.


**PROMPT:** With 2 kids, finding opportunity for sexy times seems impossible...but Britt is a genius & comes up with a way that San vetoes...but only at first.

 **PROMPTED BY: fbedit19**

 **TITLE: If There's A Will, There's A Way**

 **RATED: M - for sexual content**

 *****This story includes mature themes that is NSFW and not intended for underage audience. Please use common sense and discretion when opening to read.*****

 **BETA** : naynaylips

"No." You state firmly while sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Come on, San…" Brittany mumbles against your skin as she kisses down your neck.

You let out a sigh at the feeling of Brittany's breath hitting the back of your neck as your wife sits behind you. You open your mouth to decline again but a moan escapes through your lips when Brittany slips her tongue out and runs it over your pulse point, causing you to falter slightly. Clearing your throat, to try and regain some ground, you say, "No way Britt. There are spiders and God knows what else up there." Your body betrays your own words as you crane your neck to allow Brittany better access.

"Mmmm." Brittany moans at the action, smoothly slipping her hand under your oversized t-shirt and caressing your already flat stomach. With the way you snapped right back into, eye staring and mouth watering shape, (those were Brittany's exact words) there was no way anyone could guess you had just had a baby a little less than 7 months ago. Brittany continues to kiss up your neck, deliciously slow, creating a path up to your ear; playfully running her teeth over the shell of your ear. She grins into your skin when she hears you suck in a sharp breath. "We can bring the baby monitor up there with us." Brittany husks, whispering into your ear.

"W-what about Valerie…" You pause momentarily to bite your bottom lip trying to hold in a moan as Brittany's hand travels further up your stomach, until she is met with the firmness of your breast. "You-you know she will come running in here the moment Aiden makes a noise."

Brittany uses her other hand to turn your chin until you face her. She quickly licks her own lips before leaning in and capturing your full lips with her own. She teasingly runs her tongue along your bottom lip before pulling away and chuckling at the pout left on your face at the loss of contact. "We will be able to hear her from the attic. And technically we will still be in our room. If she comes in here looking for us, we will just go down the stairs and all she will see is us walking out of the closet. She's three San, it's not like she's going to know we were in the attic or anything."

You let out a sigh before saying, "You know if she wasn't the cutest big sister ever, I'd think this whole 'waking us up to get Aiden everytime he so much as sneezed' thing was annoying. But I can't even be mad at her when she runs in here with those big eyes, so full of worry that, and I quote, "Sumthin will hapten to muh baby brufer." You laugh at yourself as you mock your three year old daughter's voice.

"She is insanely cute." Brittany agrees; pausing to look up at you through her long lashes. "She gets that from her Mamí." She sends you an exaggerated wink before kissing you again.

You sigh into Brittany's lips and let her deepen the kiss. For a moment you let yourself get lost in Brittany; in her touch and the way she feels pressed against you. After Aiden was born you both had to wait almost six months before having sex again. So, in the past month it felt like you couldn't get enough of each other; finding time between Valerie's preschool and Aiden's naps and getting creative at where and when to have quickies.

"You know I don't remember it being this hard after you had Valerie. She slept a lot and we were back to having sex within 3 months." You say reluctantly pulling away from Brittany's lips. As much as you want to just jump your wife's bones, in that moment you can't get yourself to stop thinking.

"Baby, there's a difference. One, your labor ended up being a little more complicated then when I gave birth to Val and two, we didn't have a three year old and a baby at the same time before. We just have to get creative." Brittany says with a smile as her eyes shift over to the bedroom closet where the attic door is, before they land back on you. "It will get easier when they both are a little older but for now…" She trails off as she softly runs her fingers over your bare thighs, causing you to swallow thickly. Brittany bends down and lifts your shirt up, placing wet kisses along your stomach, travelling downward causing your hips to involuntarily buck.

"Okay, okay, but what about the spiders?" You rush out as your chest heaves up and down.

Brittany quickly pulls back with a smile, "Does that mean you're considering it?"

"Do you have a way around the spiders?" You arch an eyebrow in her direction.

"I can promise you, you will not notice any spiders on you." She smirks as her hand travels between caramel thighs and cups your heated core.

You immediately jump up and head towards the bedroom door. Brittany giggles and asks, "Where are you going?"

"To check on the kids and make sure they are asleep." You pause at the doorway and turn back to Brittany, "Meet you in the attic." You wink before walking down the hallway to peek your head in the kids' rooms.

* * *

After checking on the kids you make your way back to the bedroom. Standing in the closet in front of the foldable wooden staircase, you lean forward to look up into the dark hole. "Britt!" you whisper loudly. "Brittany!"

Brittany peeks her head down, looking at you with a mischievous grin. "Yes my love? You're ready to come?"

Your eyes widen and you thank the heavens Brittany can't see the heat spreading across your cheeks. Being hispanic has it's perks.

"Come up here I meant." Brittany corrects herself with a smirk.

You clear your throat trying to compose yourself, "Do you see any spiders? This attic hasn't been open since we moved in like six years ago." You can't help but shiver at the thought of the creepy crawlies that could be up there.

"No, I don't see any spiders. It's really not that dusty or anything up here. Now get your sexy ass up here."

Standing at the end of the steps for only a second longer, you shake your head at yourself muttering, "I can't believe I am about to have sex in my attic...I have a perfectly good bed just a few feet away...but no my wife wants to have sex in the attic…"

Once you make it to the top of the steps, you close both your eyes before slowly peeking one eye open, afraid of what condition the attic might be in. Slowly you open both eyes and take in your surroundings.

Brittany stands in the middle of the attic, bent over, smoothing out a patterned quilt to cover the wood flooring. She stands up and dusts off her hands on her pajama shirt. She watches as you fully enter the attic, looking over both shoulders scanning the room. "Stop looking for spiders Sanny." She giggles as she reaches out for your arm, quickly pulling you closer so your bodies are flush against each others.

You open your mouth to protest but Brittany quickly silences you by pressing your lips together. "Mhmff." You let out a muffled moan, tumbling from your lips and into her eager ones. You bring a tanned hand up and run it through Brittany's blonde locks. "Mhm, you're right. Fuck the spiders." You mumble against Brittany's lips before pulling the blonde back in and capturing her lips once again.

"Or you could just fuck me." Brittany smirked.

"Gladly." You let out an animalistic groan at Brittany's choice of words. "God," You husk. "What has gotten into you Mrs. Pierce-Lopez." You laugh, snaking your arms around your wife's supple waist and under the fabric of her night shirt as you attach your mouth to Brittany's pulse point.

Brittany grips tightly to your hair, pulling you impossibly close as she lets out a moan.

"Lay down Britt-Britt."

The blonde eagerly lays down on her back, propping herself up on her elbows. You quickly follow, lowering yourself on top of your wife. You immediately duck your head and begin to place open mouth kisses from Brittany's neck, down to her collarbone and between the valley of her breast. You pull back for a second, staring up at Brittany with dark hungry eyes and a loving smile.

The tip of Brittany's ears and cheeks start to flush, turning the brightest shade of red. It amazes you how after nine years of marriage and two kids later, that you can still have this effect on her. That with one look into those big blue eyes you can make her legs start to shake and feel her heart pounding in her chest against your own skin.

Brittany lifts a pale hand and caresses your cheek before pulling you back in for a heated kiss. She runs her fingers through your dark locks and her tongue over your bottom lip; silently asking you for entrance, which you readily grant.

As your tongues battle for dominance, you slowly inch Brittany's shirt up, eliciting a moan from soft pink lips. As you caress and palm your wife's firm breast, pinching a hardening nipple between your finger and thumb, Brittany spreads her legs, giving you enough space to settle in between them.

You can't help the rocking of your hips when you feel the heat radiating from your wife's covered center hitting against your own. You love the sound she starts to make as she gets closer to the edge. It sparks something deep within you. You force yourself to lift your hips, not ready for her to come so easily. Pulling your lips and bodies apart, earning a disapproving groan from Brittany, you send her a wink as your hand falls to the waistband of her panties; both of you opting to sleep only in underwear and oversized t-shirts. Your hand plays teasingly with the fabric of her panties, dipping just under the elastic band but not quite where she wants you. You can tell she's starting to get impatient as her hips start to rock up into your hand, seeking for friction. You smirk when you look down and see the wet spot forming on the small piece of fabric between her legs; the only thing keeping you from where you both want to be.

You lick your lips before scooting back on your knees, running your hands down her delicious creamy thighs. You shift and lay on your stomach, kissing up the insides of her legs, gaining yet another needy moan from the blonde.

"Santana, please…" She begs.

Looking up at her you see her staring down at you, her lips pinched between her teeth, and you're sure you've died and gone to heaven. Spiders now long forgotten, you slip your fingers into the sides of her underwear and she quickly lifts her hips to help you slide them off. You place them next to you, not wanting to lose them somewhere amongst all the other stuff in the attic. Taking one last look at the baby monitor's screen up by Brittany's head, you return to kissing your wife's thighs.

Placing a solid kiss to her center, you then lick your lips, moaning at the taste of her arousal on your lips. You run your hands up her thighs, and slowly over her tight stomach, reaching one hand up for hers.

She smiles lovingly down at you and laces your fingers together. It's something you both started in high school. In school you linked pinkies in fear of anyone seeing you actually holding hands. But in private, when you made love you both gripped on tightly to the others hand, promising to hold on tightly as you brought each other to the edge. And now almost thirteen years later, that has never changed. Even after your coming out, after both of your public declaration of love at your wedding ceremony and even after having two kids together, you both still held tightly to each others hand every time you sent each other crashing when you made love.

You finally give in and give her what she so desperately wants; and you can't deny that you want to give it to her just as much. As you run your tongue through her drenched folds you stare up into dark blue eyes and watch as her chest heaves up and down.

When you use your free hand to slip two fingers inside of her, you smile into her core as she moans loudly and grips onto the back of your neck making sure to keep you in place as you work your tongue, furiously circling her clit.

"Ahh!" She screams out a moan. "S-Sann… I-I'm so close." Her hips lift from the blanket, rocking into your face and you momentarily forget to breath as you're one hundred percent focused on sending your beautiful wife over the edge and to that wonderful place of ecstasy.

"Oh..My...Santanaaaaaa!" She screams as her whole body tenses and her thighs trap you between them. Though you're not sure if _trap_ is the right word to use when you're sure that in this moment there is no where else you'd rather be.

Brittany crashes over that glorious edge and you continue to drink up her arousal. And you know for sure that no matter how many times you've been between those thighs, you will never get enough of her taste.

It isn't until Brittany's sensitivity gets the best of her and her hips involuntarily buck and she has to push you away, as she laughs, that you finally lift your head.

"Oh my God, San.." She breathes out as she pulls your linked hands up to rest on her chest, pressing your hand flat under her breast. "My heart is pounding baby."

You laugh along with her as you kiss up her body, shifting to lay next to her as you continue to kiss her shoulder, neck, any skin that you can.

She turns and pulls you closer to her, untangling your hands to place hers behind your neck, playing with the small hairs there before she pulls you in for a soft kiss, full of passion.

She pulls back and locks her eyes with yours.

"I love you, B." You smile at her.

"I love you too, San. More than I can ever express. Besides Valerie and Aiden, you're my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

You kiss the tip of her nose before responding, "Good thing we will never have to find out." You send her a quick wink.

She gently sheds you out of your clothes and coaxes you to turn onto your stomach as she takes a seat on the back of your thighs. Kissing each shoulder she then trails her kisses down the spine of your back. Her hands run down the sides of your stomach and you can't help but let out a throaty moan.

"Mmmm...B. That feel so good."

You feel her smile into your skin as she kisses over the dimples in your back and down to your butt, playfully biting the flesh there.

You yelp and she laughs, asking you if you are okay. She then snakes her hand under your hips, lifting them up slightly and cupping your core. She starts to draw out slow circles over your sensitive core causing your legs to shake and your hips to back up into her. Using her other hand she pulls you up into a sitting position, with your back pressed into her front. You let out yet another moan when you feel her breast pressed into your back. She skillfully caresses and squeezes your breast with one hand and continues her circles on your clit with her other. You press your back into her even farther as your hips start to rock into her hand. She kisses up your neck and you reach your arm back to grip at the back of her head, trying to pull her closer.

"Mmmm-my God!" You breath out. Your ass is pressed back into her, your hips move on their own accord. And just when you think you can't take it any longer she slips two fingers inside you and you scream out in spanish. " _Dios mio-Dios mio-Dios mio.."_

You know she can feel your muscles clenching around her fingers when she drops her hand from its place playing with your nipple and blindly searches for your hand.

Once again you thread your fingers together as you start to bounce up and down matching her thrust. With her fingers now so deep inside you, your eyes roll to the back of your head. You're so close.

" _Momma?! Mamí?!"_

You both freeze for a second when you hear the tiny voice of your three year old coming from below in your shared bedroom.

"Shit." Brittany whispers as she starts to pull out of you.

You quickly grab her wrist, stopping her action. "Don't you dare." You say out of breath. "I'm ..so close.." You drag out.

Brittany's eyes darken at your forcefulness and with a new determination she sinks her fingers back inside you, speeding up her actions. "Come for me, Sanny.." She whispers in your ear.

Your hips rock as you bounce up and down at a pace you didn't even know you possessed and not even a second later your grip on her hand tightens and you have to bite your lip to keep from screaming. Your body convulses for a second and you're pretty sure you're drawing blood from how hard you're biting your lip, trying to hold back the moans that are clawing at the back of your throat.

"Fuck.." You let out quietly as your body slumps forward.

Brittany kisses your back that's now covered in a thin layer of sweat. She then quickly stands up and throws her night shirt and panties back on, shifting uncomfortably as the cold wet material clings to her. She grabs your clothes and hands them to you, kissing your cheek one more time before walking to the hole of the attic and yelling down, "One second baby. We're coming."

"Oh great Brittany! Don't tell her that!"

Brittany looks up at you in confusion before realization washes over her features. "Oh God no Santana, that's not what I meant."

You stand up on shaky legs, now fully dressed too and follow Brittany down the steps and out of the closet. You both see your little dirty blonde haired daughter clinging to her blanket with her thumb in her mouth and leaning against the foot of your bed with hooded tired eyes.

"Wha you doin in there Momma?" Valerie asks when she spots Brittany coming out of the closet first.

"Cleaning." Brittany answers shortly, the tip of her ears turning red. Something that happens anytime she lies.

"Yeah!" You confirm. "Is that why you're awake silly girl? You wanna help momma and I clean the closet?"

"No!" She giggles tiredly.

Brittany quickly picks up the hand sanitizer from the dresser and hands it to you after using it herself. "Then what's wrong baby girl?" She asks, running her hand through the three year old's disheveled hair.

"Bubby 's wake. I's hear him before. You and Mamí havta make sure he's kay." Valerie lays her head on Brittany's shoulder and her eyes start to flicker open and close as she struggles to stay awake.

You rub the sanitizer on your hands for the second time before placing the bottle back on the dresser and walking over to the two most important girls in your life. "I'll go check on him baby, you want to get her back to sleep?"

Brittany nods and you both head towards the bedroom door. You rub Valerie's back as her eyes drift shut. " _Te amo, Mija. Buenas noches"_

You watch as your wife carries your daughter into her room off the right before you make a left and enter the nursery right across from Valerie's room.

You walk in and make your way over to the dark stained crib. Peering down inside, you smile at the sight of your baby boy fast asleep. His dark curly hair is all over the place and his face scrunches as he sucks on his pacifier. " _Te amo también, mijo."_ You whisper, reaching into the crib and running your hand down his small little body.

You stand there for a few more minutes, watching the rise and fall of your son's breathing as he sleeps and you have to tear yourself away. You walk towards the door, stepping out of the nursery and softly closing the door behind you.

Once back in your bedroom, you notice the bathroom light on. Walking in, you see Brittany brushing her teeth. Your eyes meet in the reflection of the mirror. She sends you a wink before spitting in the sink, grabbing the cup of water on the side of the sink and rinsing her mouth.

You laugh lightly as you reach for your own toothbrush. "He's dead asleep babe. He probably only woke up for a second. I swear that little girl of ours has ninja hearing or something."

Brittany sets her toothbrush back in the holder and move to lean up against the doorway as she waits for you to finish brushing your teeth.

"I don't know." She shrugs with a smile playing at her lips. "But she was asleep in my arms before her head even hit the pillow."

You smile as you run the toothbrush over your teeth and then your tongue. You quickly finish up before flicking the light off and reaching for Brittany's hand. You lift your linked hands and kiss the back of hers.

Quickly, you both change your clothes into a fresh pair of pajamas before slipping into bed together. Brittany lays on her back on her pillows and opens her arms, inviting you into your favorite spot. You shift closer and lay your head on her chest, wrapping your arms around her waist.

After a few minutes pass, you both just sit in silence, content to just be in each others arms. As usual, your mind drifts to thoughts of your children and you can't help but lift your head and kiss Brittany softly.

She smiles but arches an eyebrow in question.

"Thank you." You state softly. "For giving me such a beautiful family.." You finish.

"You know… I didn't do it alone." She smiles playfully, cocking her head to the side as she looks at you. "I had this beautiful, sexy, amazing and sweet Latina's help."

"Hmmm." You hum. "Well then I guess I should thank her too." Your eyes sparkle as you look up at your wife.

Her sapphire eyes shine bright and she sends you a smile back, " I can do that for you." She leans down and kisses your lips. "Thank you baby."

You smile at her for the millionth time today, before settling your head back on her chest.

"It's already 1am. We should try to get some sleep. Aiden will be up in a few hours for his nightly feeding."

You nod into Brittany's chest, your eyes already drifting closed. "Alright Britt-Britt. I love you."

"And I love you. Night Sanny." Is the last thing you hear before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
